Desire
by xXUlquiHimeXx
Summary: Orihime is all alone in her cell in Hueco Mundo sulking and sobbing. Who can shed some light while she's there? The fourth espada of course - One-shot-Lemon


A dark cold cell I was in. I don't want to be here all alone without anyone. I hoped my friends would save me…'Oh Ichigo'..I continued to sob on the couch that was in my room. My captor that had forced me to go to Hueco Mundo was this guy with bright green eyes, short black hair, and deathly pale white skin. He was the fourth Espada is Aizen's army. His name was Ulquiorra Cifer. I had this strange feeling though when I had first saw him that day. It was like a connection almost.

He had entered my cell and was oddly staring at me with concern in his eyes. 'Why would he even care about a human like me anyway?' Before I knew it he was right by my side, looking at me with a tender look, it made my heart race. 'Why am I acting this way? "Woman" he spoke with that deep voice of his but there was a gentle way he said it. "Yes?" I said still sobbing a little.

"You should stop crying, it doesn't suit you at all" that's when held up his hand and started to caress my cheek. He looked as if he were going to kiss me.."Ulqui.."

All previous thoughts of Ichigo had faded from my mind..

"You fascinate me woman, I truly wish I could have you as mine."

That's when he captured my lips with a fiery kiss, I couldn't help myself but to give in when his cold lips touched my warm ones. I knew it was wrong to do this but I couldn't help it.

I needed him so badly and I could also tell he desired me as well. He slowly began to kiss down my neck and that sent shivers of pleasure rocking through me. "Ahh..Ulquiorra"

"Orihime you are so beautiful I have to have you as mine."

"Oh yes Ulquiorra" I said between pants. I could feel myself getting wet.

Clothes dropped to the floor as I hit the bed he started to crawl toward me. By that time we were both already naked and I felt so hot and embarrassed by him staring at my body as he hovered over me. I could see how huge and hard he was it only made me even wetter by thinking of how it would fit inside me. "Um..Ulquiorra?"I said. "Yes Orihime?"

"Um..uh..how is that going to fit inside of me?" I asked him kind of feeling silly for asking such a thing. "Trust me" he said "It will definitely fit"

He then proceeded to slowly lick down lower and lower until he started to lick my pussy. "Oh!" I gasped at the feeling of his tongue licking and teasing my pussy.

It felt like I was going to cum…but just then he stopped. I knew that we both were ready for what was to come. I could feel myself so wet now with need for him to be inside of me, to fill me up and satisfy the throb in my pussy. His cock was now fully erect and at my entrance, he slowly his member up and down my clit.I moaned his name wanting more."U..Ul..Ulquiorra"

He then suddenly penetrated me with his huge cock. I could feel him tearing inside me of course there was pain at first. He stopped and asked if I was alright, but I told him to keep going. He started moving within me fully inside me now I felt pain again but there was something else. The pain turned into immense pleasure emanating throughout my core. I could feel every inch of him rubbing my walls sensually. It felt so good, I never thought I could experience this before. He pushed deeper inside me just then as I screamed out in ecstasy. "Oh yes! Ulquiorra!."

"Orihime" he said my name in a husky voice, deeper than usual it sent shivers down my spine. He looked down at me with love and passion in his illuminating green eyes of his. I moaned and thrashed around him. He then grabbed my legs and roughly threw them against his chest and rammed himself even deeper within me. "ULQUIORRA!" I screamed out his name in pleasure, it felt so amazing, I didn't want it to ever stop. My pussy began to contract against his length which allowed him to go deeper if that was possible. It caused me to moan his name continuously and loudly. "Cum with me, Woman" hearing that voice instantly made me cum and he did too. I felt his thick creamy seed gush into my womb which only added to the pleasure I was in.

We were both in euphoria at that point and he slowly pulled out and laid beside me our breaths still uneven from our activity. "Ulquiorra?" I said. "Hmm?"

"If I should ever lose you, I think I would have tear stained cheeks forever"

He then quickly wrapped his arms around me, almost desperately. And I knew that nothing could keep up apart.


End file.
